Splatoon-Dawn-of-the-final-day
by HEYimMADD
Summary: What happens after splatoon 2
1. Chaos

By: MADD

Drip...drop...

The sounds of the ink coming from the drain deep in a sewer.

"huh...we're am I? Who am i?" this mysterious creature looks at her hands "well looks like I'm an inkling?" Surprise she knows so much but knows little at the same time is crazy. "Inkling... I feel like I know what that is! But what is an inkling? All I remember is inklings have hands"

kerthunk!

"hello? Who is that?" She walks slowly into the tunnel where the sound was made. "Heloooo?.. Anyone there?"

**[CENSORED] : "hello we need you..." **Inkling: "who me? I don't know what's even going on up there?"

**"THE END IS NEAR..." **The person said. When that person said that it made the inklings heart race. "Agent 7...We need you! The person said. **IT IS TIME...**"

**_At inkpolis square..._**

Deep in this city there is an inkling name Madd, he just came from the final splatfest of order vs chaos.

"I wonder who won?" Jay said. Jay is one of Madds best friend, they met in a turf war and ever since Jay saved Madd from the water they have been best friends.

"I have no clue yet!" I said. Then we saw marina in the station sobbing. "Dang I wish I could know what's happening." I said. "Maybe Order lost?" Jay said. Out of the blue an inkling came.

"Chaos is here! Jevil is coming!" It was Redd. "Redd your fandom is crazy, plus we don't know who won yet?" I said. "You'll see..." Redd said slowly going into a bush. "Ok then." Jay said.

**"Chaos is coming" **

I droped my dullies from what I just saw...it was...**an inkling...But something was off.**

"I know i look weird but I'm normal." She said. "How do you know chaos is coming?" Jay said. "That information is classified!" She said I a very low voice. " All I can tell you is the octarians are coming to take revenge...Again." Jay grabbed his dullies and said. "Piece of cake! If agent 4 can do it I can!" "That's the problem..." She whispered with her head down. "The octarians have built a time machine." "So..?" I said. "This time their gonna win the war..." After she said that she disappeared. "Were did she go?!" I said. Then we saw it a sewer with pink ink, " welp their is only one way..."

**_"DOWN."_**

**Author note #1 I know this was really short but the next chapter will be way longer! I will be working on it for about a month so don't expect it to come out any soon. Btw the time machine part was kinda of inkboyjays idea so a little credit goes to him. **

**Ocs**

**MADD: my oc **

**Jay: inkboyjays oc**

**Redd: Redd7272 oc**

**All other characters our part of Nintendo :D stay fresh!**


	2. Down

**_Deep in DJ Octavio's headquarters 8 years ago_**

"Blurg!" (Experiment #7 is having a malfunction!) octarian #52 warbled, waddling around the lab frantically.

"Wormy!" (It's breaking out of the glass!) Octarian #18 exclaimed, terrified of what might happen next. The glass began to crack, the test subject surging angrily inside. Octarian #187 fled from the lab into DJ Octavio's throne room, screaming the whole way.

"What do you want?!" DJ Octavio demanded, as the octarian waddled up, panting heavily.

"Bulb!" (The Octoling experiment has failed! Only one side has been corrupted!) Octarian #18 yelled. "This inkling was to strong to be corrupted, we shouldn't have gone for an agent." DJ Octavio muttered under his breath.

**_In the sewers now_**

"Ahhhhh" Screamed Madd frightened by the fall into the sewer. "Bruh...What's so scary about falling." Jay question in a sarcastic voice like it wasn't scary. "I have a fear..of...heights." I studered still scared of the fall. Jay started laughing and then said. "Ha! What a newbie!" I smiled pushing Jay a little on the shoulder.

Looking around at my surroundings I saw that this place was filled with graffiti. I was in aw of the amazing art work these people put into only for no one to see.

Then a dark figure came from deeper in the tunnel.

"Jay look!" I said. Jay turned around but once he did the figure was gone. "What?" Jay ask like I was just trying to freak him out by a ghost being there. "I saw an inkling I think." I said. "Or an octorain." "Well then let's go chase it!" Jay demanded running the direction I saw the figure. I bet Jay was excited to go on another adventure.

**_Deeper in sewers_**

We walk for about 30 minutes waiting for something new and exiting to happen but it was just a large tunnel filled with graffiti. "Grrr" Jay's stomach growled. "Got any food?" Jay said in a tired voice. "Nope" I yawned.

Then the tunnel came to an end... "This can't be! After all of this hard work and we got stuck!?" When I turned to look at Jay, he was already asleep. "I guess we should take a rest" I mumbled to myself and dozed off..

**_Zzzzz..._**

**Authors note#2 **

**Big thanks to inkboyjay helping me with my storie and other people sry it's been so long since I've uploaded a story (school is tuff ok?!) I said a month but turned out to be a year xD**

**Ocs **

**Madd from HeyimMadd**

**Jay from Inkboyjay**

**Other characters by Nintendo _Stay fresh :D_**


End file.
